


DBZ the Musical!

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-13
Updated: 2000-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular song parodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { } = author comments

**Saiyans in Black** (Men in Black, Will Smith)  
(as sung by Vegeta and Goku)  
  
Bulma & ChiChi:  
Here come the Saiyans in Black  
(Vegeta: The S.I.B.'s, here come the S.I.B's)  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (Saiyans in black...)  
They won't let you remember  
  
Vegeta:  
The good guys dress in black remember that  
Just in case we ever face to face and make contact  
The title held by me -- S.I.B.  
Means what you think you saw, you did not see  
So don't blink be what was there  
is now gone, black suit with the black Ray Ban's on  
Walk in shadow, move in silence  
Guard against extra-terrestrial violence  
But yo we ain't on no government list  
We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints  
Saw somethin' strange, watch your back   
Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at  
Uh and...  
  
Bulma & ChiChi:  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (Saiyans in Blaaaaack)  
Galaxy defenders  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (Saiyans in Blaaaaack)  
They won't let you remember  
  
Goku:  
Uh uh, uh uh, now  
From the deepest of the darkest of night  
On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight  
Cameras zoom, on the impending doom  
But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up  
With the quickness talk with the witnesses  
Hypnotizer, neuralizer  
Vivid memories turn to fantasies  
Ain't no S.I.B.'s, can I please

  
Vegeta:  
Do what we say that's the way we kick it  
Ya know what I mean? I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya  
We're your first, last and only line of defense  
Against the worst scum of the universe  
So don't fear us, cheer us  
If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless  
S.I.B.'s, freezin up all the flack  
(Trunks: What's that stand for?)  
Saiyans In Black  
  
Bulma & ChiChi:  
The Saiyans in Black...  
The Saiyans in Black  
  
Goku:  
Let me see ya just bounce it with me, just bounce with me  
Just bounce it with me c'mon  
Let me see ya just slide with me, just slide with me  
Just slide with me c'mon   
Let me see ya take a walk with me, just walk it with me   
Take a walk with me c'mon  
And make your neck work  
Now freeze...  
  
Bulma & ChiChi:  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (Saiyans in Blaaaaack)  
The galaxy defenders  
(Goku: Right on, right on)  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (Saiyans in Blaaaaack)  
They won't let you remember (ohhhh nooooo)  
  
Vegeta:  
Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin  
I know we might seem imposin  
Goku:  
But trust me if we ever show in your section  
Believe me, it's for your own protection  
Cause we see things that you need not see   
Vegeta:  
And we be places that you need not be  
Both:  
So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap  
Show love to the black suit, cause that's the Saiyans in  
That's the Saiyans in...  
  
Bulma & ChiChi:  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (here they comeeeee)  
The galaxy defenders (ga-la-xy de-fenders)  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (ohhhh here they come)  
They won't let you remember (won't, let you, rememberrrr)  
Here come the Saiyans in Black (ohhhh here they come)  
Galaxy defenders (ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh)  
Here come the Saiyans in Black  
They won't let you remember

* * *

 **Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number** (by Aaliyah)  
(Also known as Pan's song to Trunks)  
  
Pan (whole song):  
Age ain't nothing but a number  
Throwing down ain't nothing but a thang  
This something I have for you  
It'll never change (It'll never change)  
  
Here I am and there you are  
Your eyes are calling me to your heart  
All you gotta do is knock  
I'll let you in  
And we will feel the passion  
That flows within  
I don't mean to be bold  
But I gotta let you know  
I gotta thang for you  
And I can't let go  
  
Age ain't nothing but a number  
Throwing down ain't nothing but a thang  
This something I have for you  
It'll never change (It'll never change)  
  
Take my hand and come with me  
Let me show you to ectasy  
Boy be brave don't be afraid  
Cause tonite we're gonna go all the way  
Don't mean to be bold, gotta let you know  
I gotta thang for you and I can't let go

* * *

 **Just the Two of Us** (by Will Smith)  
(staring Bulma & Chibi Trunks)  
  
(Trunks: Now Kaasan this is a very sensitive subject)

Bulma & Trunks:  
Just the two of us, (Trunks: Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, (Trunks: Just the two of us)

From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be good enough?  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just ta get the carseat in right  
People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your basonette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
Then to my knees, and I begged Kami please  
Let me be a good Kaasan, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you  
  
Bulma & Trunks:  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us (Bulma: Just me and you, just me and you), (Trunks: Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
Bulma:  
Five years old, bringin comedy  
Everytime I look at you I think man, a little Veggie  
Just like Veggie  
Wait an see you're not really gonna be that tall  
Makes me laugh cause you got your Papa's height an all  
Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be?  
A General, a Doctor, maybe like me?  
Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time  
But I will ground you when you cut outta line, trudat  
Uh-uh-uh why you do dat?  
I try to be a tough mom, but you be makin me laugh {doesn't rhyme, I know}  
Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy  
I pledge to you, I will always do  
Everything I can  
Show you how to be a man {had to keep that, ugh}  
Dignity, integrity, honor an  
An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it  
An you can cry, ain't no shame it it  
Things didn't work out with me an your dad  
But yo, push come to shove   
You were conceived in love  
So if the world attacks, and you slide off track  
Remember one fact, I got your back

Bulma & Trunks:  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us (Bulma: Just me and you, just me and you), (Trunks: Just the two of us, Bulma: Against the world)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
  
Bulma:  
It's a full-time job without a good dad  
You got so much more stuff than I had  
We gotta study just to keep with the changin times  
101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM  
See Vegeta-he's  
Tryin to pretend he knows   
On the PC where that CD go  
But yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone  
Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong  
But just in case  
It's my place  
To impart  
One day some girl's gonna break your heart  
And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex  
Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son  
Throughout life people will make you mad  
Disrespect you and treat you bad  
Let Kami deal with the things they do  
Cause hate in your heart will consume you too  
Always tell the truth, say your prayers  
Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears  
You're living proof that dreams do come true  
I love you and I'm here for you

Bulma:  
Just the two of us, we can make it if we try  
Just the two of us (Bulma: Just me and you, just me and you), (Trunks: Just the two of us)  
(Bulma: Takin' the world) Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I (Bulma: Can't nothin' hold us down)  
Just-the-two-of-us (Bulma: Hold my hand, hold my hand), (Trunks: Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us, building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us, you and I  
(Bulma: Takin' on the world, takin' on the world)  
Just the two of us  
(Trunks: Just me and you, just me and you)  
(Bulma: I'm always here for you, look over you shoulder I'll be there. Whatever you need, just call on me. You're going to rise, we're going to shine.

Both:  
Just the two of us (Just the two of us)  
Just the two of us (Just the two of us)

* * *

 **Can't Wait to Be King** (The Lion King)  
(this is Chibi Vegeta's song)

Chibi Vegeta:  
I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!  
  
Nappa:  
Well, I've never seen a king or beast  
With quite so much hair  
  
Vegeta:  
I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king before me  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ki  
  
Nappa:  
Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
  
Vegeta:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
Vegeta:  
No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here  
  
Vegeta:  
Free to run around all day  
Free to do it all my way!  
  
Nappa:  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
  
Vegeta:  
Kings don't need advice  
From big baldheads for a start  
  
Nappa:  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, off of Vegeta-sei  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing  
  
Vegeta:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
  
Vegeta:  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
  
King Vegeta:  
Not yet!  
  
All of the royal guard:  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the cities and in the royal wing  
It's gonna be King Vegeta's finest fling  
  
Vegeta:  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bills, Bills, Bills** (Bulma's song to Yamcha ::snicker::)

**Bulma:** At first we started out real cool  
**Videl & ChiChi:** (echoing) Cool...  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now, you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly making me pay for things  
Your money should be handling  
And now you ask to use my car  
**Videl & ChiChi:** (echoing) Car...  
**Bulma:** Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week  
**ChiChi:** You triflin',  
**All:** Good for nothing type of brother  
**Bulma:** Silly me,  
**All:** Why haven't I found another? A baller,  
**Videl:** When times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
**All:** Instead of  
**Bulma:** A scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about

**All:** Can you pay my bills?  
Do pay my telephone bills?  
Do pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do.  
So you and me are through  
Can you pay my bills?  
Do pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do.  
So you and me are through  
**Bulma:** Now you've been maxing out my card  
**Videl & ChiChi:** (echoing) Card...  
**Bulma:** Givin' me bad credit, buyin' gifts with my own name  
Haven't paid the first bill  
But you're steady heading to the mall  
Goin' on shopping sprees  
Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin'

And then you use my cell phone  
**Videl & ChiChi:** (echoing) Phone...  
Calling whoever that you thinks at home  
And then when the bill comes  
All of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls come from  
When your mama's number's here more than once  
**Videl:** You triflin',  
**All:** Good for nothing type of brother  
**Bulma:** Silly me,  
**All:** Why haven't I found another? A baller,  
**ChiChi:** When times get hard  
I need someone to help me out.  
**All:** Instead of  
**Bulma:** A scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about.  
(Repeat the above chorus again)  
**Videl & ChiChi:** You triflin',  
**All:** Good for nothin' type of brother.  
**Bulma:** Oh silly me,  
**All:** Why haven't I found another?  
**Videl & ChiChi:** You triflin',  
**All:** Good for nothin' type of brother.  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another?  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another?  
You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Oh silly me, why haven't I found another?  
(Insert chorus again here x2. The third time has only the 1st part.)

* * *

**My Way** (Vegeta, Yamcha,  & Bulma)

**Vegeta:**  (singing {Imagine that!}) I Do  
Any and everything you want to  
Make your girl say ooh ooh  
Why, he's so fly!  
She beeps me, whenever she wanna get freaky  
You can get mad if you want to  
Say whatever you want but she's still gon' give it up

She likes it my way.

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  My way. You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My way.

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  My way. What I say goes and I'm in control!

**Yamcha:**  (rapping) Bad ass.  
Senoritas, two seaters with kicks  
New kicks. All in the mix.  
All turn. No tricks. They turn for me.  
Catchin' bricks don't concern me.  
So forget it lil' midget,  
My mind's on 7 digits.  
Before I pay heaven's skies a visit.  
Now dig it, I'm pullin' all stops  
Lockin' down all spots {I'm confused on this part}  
Sayin' you can't front.

So from this day forth you know I'm all about heat  
And what I do be the major league.  
That's why your mate's paging me  
And she know like you know, you don't see her like I see her  
So she's out the do' {door}.

Shot gun in my drop, havin' fun with the done {?}, system basein' conversation  
About how I been chasin' her and facin' her sayin' give it to me now baby!

**Vegeta:**  My way.

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  My way. You can't satisfy her needs  
she keeps runnin' back to see me do it my way.

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  My way. What I say goes and I'm in control!

Don't check me

**Bulma:**  Check me...

**Vegeta:**  It was your girl who let me

**Bulma:**  Let me...

**Vegeta:**  Take it this far then, ooh wee

**Bulma:**  Ooh wee...

**Vegeta:**  She had to have every chance that she could get  
But you think you a balla' and I ain't gon' call her  
Clip that, you can get mad if you want to  
Say whatever you want but she still gonna give it up  
Cause she likes it..

My Way.

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  My way. You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My way.

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  My way. What I say goes and I'm in control  
My way

**Bulma:**  His way.

**Vegeta:**  You can't satisfy her needs she keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My way

**Bulma:**  His way

**Vegeta:**  What I say goes and I'm in control.

* * *

**Gone 'till November** (Goku's song to ChiChi (When he went to train Ubuu))

**Goku:**  Every time I make a run, girl, you turn around and cry  
I ask myself why, oh why  
See, you must understand, I can't work a 9 to 5  
So I'll be gone 'til November  
Said I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November  
Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November  
I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November  
Yo, tell my girl, yo, I'll be gone 'til November  
January, February, March, April, May  
I see you cryin', but girl, I can't stay  
I'll be gone 'til November, I'll be gone 'til November  
And give a kiss to my sons  
  
When I come back, there'll be no need to cry  
Just be happy that I didn't die

{The whole next part didn't even rhyme in the song! I'm changing it to make it better. If you have heard the original, you would know exactly why I had to change the whole part.}

Tell Vegeta, "Train a lot while I'm gone"  
So he won't loose again. That'd be wrong.  
Tell Gohan to take care of his wife  
She and Pan are the center of his life  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Gomen nasai but I must go  
I just can't tell Ubuu "no".

(Chorus again)  
  
{::sigh:: Had to change this whole part too except the last two lines.}

I'm a saiyan so fighting is my life  
I show you no affection and I know you're my wife!  
I saved the planet, that can't be that bad, can it?  
When people are frantic, I stop the panic.  
Please stay strong, it won't be too long.  
And then I'll be here for the rest of the year.  
Besides, I got my wife to remember  
And I'll commit it that I'll be back in November  
  
(Chorus again)

* * *

**You Make Me Wanna** (Trunks to Pan)  
  
**Trunks:** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things it come along with  
You make me  
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationwship with you  
This is what you do  
I think about a ring and all the things it come along with  
You make me, you make me

Before anything began between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run and talk to  
When me and my girl was having problems  
You used to say it'll be OK  
Suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I go home at night and lay my head down  
All I seem to think about was you  
And how...  
(Chorus again)  
Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should have been you  
What's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do?  
Should I tell my baby bye-bye?  
Should I do exactly what I feel inside?  
Could I? I don't wanna go, don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together!  
(Chorus again)  
At this point the situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her  
But I gotta let her go  
And she may not understand it  
While all of this is going on  
I tried, I tried to fight it  
But the feeling's just too strong  
You make me, make me  
(Chorus one last time)

* * *

**Say My Name** (Bulma to Yamcha)  
  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
**Bulma:** When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
**Bulma:** You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
**Bulma:** If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name  
**Bulma:** Remember the other day  
I would call, you would say  
"Baby, how's your day?"  
But today, it ain't the same  
Every other word is "Uh huh", "Yeah, okay"  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?  
If you took it there  
First of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
I'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday  
(Bridge)  
**Videl & ChiChi:** I know you say that I am assuming things  
**Bulma:** Somethings going down, that's the way it seems  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Shouldn't be no reason why you're acting strange  
**Bulma:** Nobody's holding you back from me  
**Videl & ChiChi:** 'Cause I know how you usually do  
**Bulma:** Where you're saying everything to me times two  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Why can't you just tell me the truth?  
**Bulma:** If somebody's there, just tell me who.  
(End bridge)  
(Chorus #2)  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
**Bulma:** When no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
**Bulma:** You actin' kinda shady, you ain't callin' me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
**Bulma:** If no one is around you, say baby I love you  
If you ain't runnin' game  
**Videl & ChiChi:** Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby  
Better say my name  
(End chorus)  
**Bulma:** What is up with this  
Tell the truth, who you wit'  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique?  
Don't try and change it now  
See you've gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you are at home by yourself  
When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question why  
Do you feel you gotta lie?  
Then caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name  
(Insert bridge and chorus here untill the end.)

* * *

**Are You That Somebody?** (Bra to Goten)  
  
**Bra:** Boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky  
That flies, cause you were my prey  
**Pan:** (echoing) My prey...  
**Bra:** Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads  
I know that one of these days  
**Pan:** (echoing) Days...  
**Bra:** We gon' hook it up while we talk on the phone  
But see, I don't know if that's good  
I been holding back this secret from you  
I probably shouldn't tell it but...  
(Chorus)  
If I, if I let you know  
**Both:** You can't tell nobody  
**Bra:** I'm talking bout nobody  
**Pan:** Are you responsible?  
**Bra:** Boy I gotta watch my back  
'cause I'm not just anybody  
**Both:** Is it my go, is it your go?  
**Bra:** Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
**Pan:** Say yes or say no  
**Bra:** Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me you're that somebody  
(End chorus)  
Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now  
Up the block, while everyone sleeps  
**Pan:** Sleeps, sleeps  
**Bra:** I'll be waiting there with my trench, my locs, my hat  
Just so I'm low key  
If you tell the world...  
**Both:** Don't sleep, you know that would be weak  
Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul  
I probably shouldn't let ya but if I...  
(Chorus)  
If I, if I let this go  
**Both:** You can't tell nobody  
**Bra:** I'm talking bout nobody  
**Pan:** Are you responsible?  
**Bra:** Boy I gotta watch my back  
'cause im not just anybody  
**Both:** Is it my go, is it your go?  
**Bra:** Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
**Pan:** Say yes or say no  
**Bra:** Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me you're that somebody  
**Vegeta:** (rapping {Hey look! It's Mack Daddy Veggie! ::snicker::}) Baby girl (uh huh)  
I'm the man from the big cit-ay  
Won't you come play round my way (uh huh)  
And listen to what I gotta say (uh huh)  
Veggie-chan  
What? Don't you know I am the man!  
Rock shows here to Japan (What?)  
Have people shaking-shaking my hand (What?)  
Baby girl, better known as Bra-chan  
Give men goose bumps and high fevers  
Make the playa haters believers (believers)  
Don'tcha know  
Gotta tell somebody  
Cause...  
(Chorus)  
**Bra:** Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me you're that somebody  
**Both:** You can't tell nobody,  
**Bra:** I'm talking about nobody  
**Pan:** I hope you're responsible  
**Bra:** Boy I gotta watch my back  
'Cause I'm not just anybody  
**Both:** Is it my go, is it your go?  
**Bra:** Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
**Pan:** Say yes or say no  
**Bra:** Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me you're that somebody  
**Both:** Is it my go, is it your go?  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me you're that somebody

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes on songs:**  
>  Just the Two of Us was the hardest to change so therefore some of it doesn't rhyme or work well for Bulma. All I can say is oops.  
> Can't Wait to Be King was the easiest. I didn't really have to change much.  
> Age Ain't Nothing but a Number was pretty easy as well.  
> Men in Black was the funnest.


End file.
